Seth Rollins in Wonderland
by Scorpina
Summary: Seth got knocked silly... or fell into madness. He ends up in Wonderland, and has to find his way home. Is it all in his head or is Kane playing a sick mind game on him?
1. Chapter 1

Seth Rollins in Wonderland.

Chapter 1- The skeptical one.

"I tell you, Kane is out to get me!"

"You don't need to keep reminding us!" growled Triple H.

It was another rough day for the authority. One, Kane still shows up for work dressed in his suit, and yet still selling the notion that his foot is broken from Seth Rollins attacking him. Second, the demon Kane appears to emurge after Corporate Kane is forced to leave ring side or is excused from the building. Lastly, the keeps attacking Seth yet playing it off that he has no idea what they are talking about.

Despite Human Resources giving the all clear for Kane to continue work as Director of Operations, Hunter and Stephanie feel like they are trapped. Seth knew it too, they were just as frustrated as he was. "Why can't we just fire him? He is clearly assaulting me!" said Seth.

"Because, according to paragraph three, section 4 line 17. Termination can only occure if the job is not being fulfilled."

Seth felt a chill go down his spine as Kane found his way into the room, on crutches no less. "Sorry I missed your match on Smackdown, but damn, you really knocked me for a loop there. I nearly broke my ankle again!"

"Kane, what are you doing here?" said Hunter. His voice cracked and wavered out of confusion.

"Well, I am director of operations. I can to do my job with one leg."

"Kane… maybe it would be best if you took the night off." Said Stephanie.

"Yeah, the night off. How about you and me go out for drinks huh?" said Hunter.

"That is mighty nice of you Hunter, but I don't drink on the job. Neither do you for that matter. Nope. I am here, and I am going to do the job I have been assigned to do. To be the best director of Operations there can be, with one leg!"

His smile grew from ear to ear, Seth then felt that chill again as Kane's eyes began to turn towards him. "You know what Seth, I think you need a match tonight to make sure you are in fighting spirits! I got just the guy for the job to! Cesaro!"

"Wait, what? I have wrestled on Raw and Smackdown!"

"And now you will wrestle again. You don't want someone like John Cena showing you up now do you? I mean he goes out every night and defends the title, what's that saying about you?"

Seth was about to argue, but the moment Cena was mentioned, he knew there was no comment to make. John does go out every night, making him the people's champion. Which makes Seth look bad. Kane was still a demon in a suit, since he knew the right buttons to push on Seth to make him either tick or go along with Kane's plan.

"All right, fine, I'll go out there. But you need to stay here with Hunter the whole time!"

"Sure!" Kane said with a cheerful tone. "Gladly, Hunter?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'll stay in the office with you. No problem." Seth notice the glare Hunter was giving him, he wasn't please about this, especially since no one ran the idea by him first!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Down the rabbit hole.

Seth went out to the ring with a renewed confidence.

Kane was trapped in the office with Triple H. Meaning he cannot make his way out to the ring and torment him. The night was finally on his side!

Cesaro however wouldn't be an easy opponent.

The two men started their match, each one gaining the upper hand at one point or another, until Seth was finally able to hit Cesaro from behind and gain the advantage he needed. The sick twisted smile came over his face as he began to think of way of making the match go on and yet Seth would look like an undisputed champion. Instead, he decided to finish it. He grabbed Cesaro from the ground and set up for the pedigree.

BOOM!

The familiar red lights filled the arena, as the ramp way became ablaze. Seth froze as he saw someone standing at the mouth of the entrance ramp, but it didn't move. He shook his head to it all and said. "He can't be, he wouldn't dare!"

He was struck from behind.

Cesaro had regained himself and knocked Seth to the mat. He then grabbed hold onto Seth feet and begun to spin him around the ring.

Seth felt he was falling away from the arena, out of the sight and sounds of a cheering crowd. The colors swirled as he began to seem object passing before his eyes. Clock at one point, then chairs, followed by crutches.

Then the mask.

He saw Kane's mask float over his head and them out of his reach.

Seth hit the ground hard, he was no longer in the WWE or a ring for that matter.

Seth found himself in a Wonderland…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Cheshire cat.

"What the hell is this?" Seth said aloud. "Hello? Anybody! Where am I!" he called out. The world around him appeared to be nothing more than a mishmash forest, familiar things, yet unfamiliar to him at the same time.

The silence of it all was broken by a sinister laugh. One he knew all too well.

"HAHA, Well look at who came to see me? Fancy that?"

Seth looked all about him, but couldn't see the face or figure to the voice. "Kane, I know it's you! Come out of hiding!"

It laughed again. "Kane you say? I never met him, but he sounds like my kind of company…"

Looking to the trees, Seth saw nothing more than a large grinning mouth. Yet just like the monster he knew, the smile had a small gab between the main two teeth.

Then, the body began to form from nothing.

Rollins stumbled back as Kane appeared in the tree, he was oddly comfortable, but the smile on his face wouldn't vanish. "Knock it off Kane, this isn't funny!"

"I never intended to be funny, but I am not the creature you speak of."

"You're mad! You know that?"

"Very much so." He said with a confident tone. "Thank you for noticing."

"Hunter! Stephanie! Get me out of here!" Seth screamed.

"That will do you no good. You need to understand, you are no longer there when you are here. And here is where you will stay until you find there again."

"This is getting ridiculous" Seth muttered. He turned to yell at the Kane figment, but found it vanished.

He turned to storm out of the woods when he ran into him. Seth hit the ground hard, but then realized what this thing was, wasn't Kane.

He was as tall as him, big as him and shared the same facial features of him, but he was covered in red and black fur and a large cattail trailed behind him. The pattern appeared more like that of a tiger than anything else. "Such ignorance is bliss, rest assured. It will get you far here."

Seth slowly stood up. "Look, I am sorry about my actions, please tell me where I am and how to get out of here." He said calmly.

The Kane imposter smiled. "I am the Cheshire Kane, and madness is my method. I am not all there but I am more there than you." He said.

"Great, good for you, now where to do I go to get out of here?"

"That you must see the Green Queen and her court. But it isn't all that it is cracked up to be, I can tell you the way but cannot show it to you. It takes the fun out of it for me." He then snickered and laughed. Seth shuttered once more, but then recalled the tale of Alice in Wonderland.

"Wait a minute. The white rabbit! I should be following the white rabbit!" he said.

Cheshire Kane however, broke his train of thought.

"GAWK" came the sound from the large cat. "HOEK" came another. He went on his hands and knees, horking and making unpleasant sounds, until something was coughed up. Wadded in fur was a small, green uniform. Cheshire Kane stood up once more and stared down at what he brought up.

Seth appeared sick. "I doubt you will want to follow it now." Cheshire Kane coughed up one more thing, a pocket watch. He checked the time of it and nodded before placing it into the hands of Seth Rollins. "Here is the time, and it is the time of day, I have nothing more to tell you. Be on your way."

"Wait, where am I suppose to go?"

"Where you should have gone in the first place." Cheshire Kane laughed aloud before he vanished from sight.

Seth shook his head, yet was more disturbed by the coughed up watch in his hand…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Mad Hatter

Seth found himself wondering through the odd forest, things weren't what they were suppose to be, or made sense in the least bit. He kept shuttering, in the back of his mind that meant Kane was still watching him. Or Cheshire Kane, whoever the hell it was.

"When I get back, I am going to have Stephanie and Hunter make sure this never happens again! I am going to have Cesaro's swinging toss banned!" Seth muttered.

Then he heard a familiar voice. "What's that? Someone new for tea?! Why did they say they where coming!"

Seth pushed and trampled his way through the bushes until he stumbled upon a clearing. There was a strange house, and a long table full of teapots, tea cup and cookies. Sitting at the end of the table was Dean Ambrose wearing a large and ridiculous hat. Next to him, sitting rather contently was Roman Reigns.

"Why does he have rabbit ears?" Seth asked himself.

"Well there he is, the one we have been waiting for, sit, have some tea and mind the surprises." Said Ambrose.

"Surprises, what surprise…."

Suddenly, Roman leaned to his left, something flew thought the woods and smashed onto the table, sending tea and cookies flying right into Seth's face. "What the hell is that? Who is throwing that!" he demanded.

"Our neighbors. We don't have them over for tea often just for that reason. I am the Mad Hatter you see, this is the Mad Hare."

"Hey."

"He doesn't seem mad. And I know him when he is mad." Said Seth.

"Names don't represent the creature behind them." Dean replied. "You see our neighbors are a mad scientist of all things, and the Jacked Rabbit."

"I don't remember that being in Alice in wonderland." Said Seth.

"Table." Said the mad hare.

Seth looked up and saw a table flying through the air and nearly crashed upon him! He jumped out of the way just in the nick of time. Yet in the wake of the crash, Seth saw a large clearing made between the Mad Hatter's house and the suppose Mad Scientist. He sneered at the face as he saw Paul Heyman. "Aw, better luck next time, you nearly got him!" said Paul.

Next to peer out through the clearing was Brock Lesnar… with Rabbit ears of his own. "In due time, pass me that chair, I will hit him with my back turned!"

The Mad Hatter Dean Ambrose was snickering. "Is that the game? I wish to be part of it too!"

"If you're in, I'm in!" said the Mad Hare Roman Reigns.

"Wait, what? What the hell is this? I am trying to get out of here!"

"Not before a game! Come now, you will make excellent sport!" said Mad Dean.

"Screw you guys, I am out of here!"

Seth turned and stormed back off into the woods, not before getting struck in the back with a chair. "OW! DAMN IT!" he screamed.

"YOU WIN THIS ONE JACKED RABBIT!" shouted Mad Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Follow the smoke.

Deeper and deeper Seth ventured through Wonderland. He came across ladybugs which ironically looked like the Divas in bug form. Butterflies, made of butter of course. There were creatures who didn't make a lick of sense to him, like the spiders who weaved stories in the trees rather than a web to catch their prey. But there was something catching his attention. A billow of smoke that began to come up through the grass and somehow made it's way towards him.

Curiosity got the better of him as he followed the wisps. On his hands and knees, Seth found the source of the smoke. A caterpillar, yet it wasn't the one smoking, it held a lantern. "Bray Wyatt?" said Seth.

The lantern was passed from leg to leg until it reached the front of the caterpillar. It held up its lantern as it stared at Seth. "Who are you boy?" it asked in the same voice of the Wyatt family leader.

"Look, I am just trying to find my way out of here, do you know it?"

"A way out? We are all looking for a way out son, you need to be far more concerned as to how far in you've come."

"Damn it, another riddling psychopath." Seth sat down and tried to regain some focus, the odd caterpillar began to approach him. "Look, I don't need any more riddles, alright. I need to get out of here, wherever this place is."

The caterpillar laughed. "You don't know because you don't understand. I've seen the outside world and it is nothing but carnage and destruction. Even you don't realize what destruction you have cause by your own hand."

"What are you…" Seth suddenly felt the fabric of his pants feel wet. Looking down, he sat in a bunch of mushrooms. "So what, they are just mushrooms."

"With special properties, properties that could help you get out of here. But now you don't know which is which. The left side would help you grow, the right side would make you small. Whose to say you wouldn't need them, but now you will never know."

"Of course I would know, I will show you!" Seth stood up once more and began to pick chunks of mushrooms off his pants. He held up a bit and said. "This will make me grow." And ate it.

Seth didn't grow. He shrank!

Farther and farther down until he stood as tall as the Wyatt caterpillar. Up close, he shuttered at the sight of it. "Damn, it really does look like Bray Wyatt." He muttered.

The Wyatt caterpillar began to laugh aloud. "Look at what we have here now. You are no longer bigger than me, but I am bigger than you!"

"Wait, you're going to attack me? I didn't threaten you!"

"No, but I need to make an example out of you! No one take caterpillars seriously in these forests." He bent down and whispered. "Run!"

There was no other choice, Seth turned and began to run for his life!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Word from the wise.

Seth ran like hell.

Much to his own surprise that he had to do so, how often does one need to run in terror of a Wyatt caterpillar?

Seth was forced to dodge and weave through the thick blades of grass, yet somehow, the Wyatt caterpillar managed to keep pace and nearly catch up! It wasn't long until Rollins found himself surrounded, a tree has blocked his path and there was nowhere to run or hide!

The Wyatt Caterpillar began to get close, the ground shook from under Seth's feet as it inched closer. "It won't be long now, let's see how you like getting crushed!"

Seth was in a panic, he braced himself for the worst until he hear the Wyatt Caterpillar give out a brief scream of its own. With his eyes close, Seth didn't see what happened. As they opened, he found himself standing before a wall of scales. He was now surrounded by a tree and a serpent!

The snake was calm as it turned itself about, it's head peered over his coiled body and down at Rollins, a small flick of his tongue followed before it spoke. "It isn't wise to listen to a caterpillar, I thought all knew this truth."

"Undertaker!?" said Rollins.

The serpent was black, but with armored scales. Some spiked up much like the Deadman's jacket. The voice not only resembled that of the Undertaker, but the piercing green eyes! The snake stared down at Seth Rollins for a moment, almost confused to what he said. "I do not know if this is a name of a creature you know, or if you imply that I tend to kill things, but yes, I am a creature that does great undertakings. Now then, why did you listen to a caterpillar?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "Well it was the only thing talking to me or giving me information." Seth paused. "Wait, last I checked I don't think there were snakes in wonderland…"

The snake shook its head. "And many are bewildered as to why they get lost in wonderland. If you listen to caterpillars, you belong here and deserve to be lost!" The serpent turned to leave.

"Wait, please. I need help," said Seth.

The snake paused, turned back around and listened. "Very well. You have a speck of mushroom stuck to your right inner thigh, it will help you grow once more."

"How do I get out of Wonderland?" said Seth. "The Cheshire cat told me that I needed to find the green queen."

"The cat is correct, but he isn't very knowledgeable about the queen."

"Tell me about it!" said Rollins. "Wait… he's your brother."

The serpent laughed. "Oh of course he is, since when the hell does a cat and a snake qualify as brothers?" he then hissed. "I have a cousin, a viper. Such a pain in the scales! He thinks he is the Apex predator around here. Venom does all the work for him. I constrict my prey to submission!"

It began to slither away. "Wait, why are you helping me?" asked Seth.

"Any boy that takes the advice of a caterpillar, needs all the help he can get. Besides, I prefer prey much larger than you!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Jabbawokane

"At least the snake didn't lie." Muttered Seth Rollins. The serpent spoke of the mushroom that clung to his inner thigh, and he was right. It made him grow again. When he was his normal size, Seth stared down at the snake… and kicked it.

"That's for not helping me earlier!"

With his anger taken out, Seth continued on his way through the forest in search of the green queen. "When I get back home I am going to tell Stephanie everything that has happened to me. I better not be put in any more matches after this for a long time!" he said.

As the forest began to grow thicker, Seth couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed. Although it was Wonderland, there was an odd sense of silence. Before he would hear strange and unusual sounds come from the depths of the woods, but now, he could hear his own footsteps. "I am not amused! Whoever is doing this knock it off!"

No answer came.

He continued on until he swore the ground beneath his feet began to tremble. He shrugged it off as perhaps hunger pains and moved on. Then he felt it again.

"What the hell…" he said, this time, his feet were nearly shaken off the ground. Seth hit the path hard and began to see the world around him quiver and shake. Animals burst out of the trees and took flight… even those that normally don't fly took to the air. The trees began to bend or move out of the path of the earth shaking monster. Seth began to see it coming his way.

The beast was red and black, with a long and smoking snout. Horns went up through the middle of its nose and only grew larger as the pattern went down his back. He saw one of the creature's hands rise up through the forest, it eclipsed the sun before descending once more.

Seth didn't have time to panic, he began to run for his life as the creature soon gave chance. How could it have seen him? How could it know where he was going? Seth turned once more to get a better look of the beast, it was a hideous, monstrous version of Kane! The beast roared into the sky before pausing, it stopped and stared at Seth before curling its lip at him.

He took no chance and continued to run. Seth looked behind him every so often until he ran into something very abruptly. He winded himself and hit the ground once more. Looking up, he saw the Cheshire Kane in front of him. "You are going in a hurry, what's the rush?"

Seth trembled. "Didn't you see it, that monstrous thing coming through the forest?"

Cheshire Kane peered off in the distance and shook his head. "I don't see anything."

Slowly, Seth stood up off he ground. "Wait a minute… it was you!"

The Cheshire Kane appeared confused. "Me? How could you be running from me and then into me?" he asked.

"I don't know genius, it's wonderland after all isn't it?"

"Touché" Cheshire Kane said with a widened smile. "Well then this can only mean one thing and the queen must be informed at once. But I alone cannot vouch for the existence of the beast… You will come with me!"

"Wait, you know where the queen is? After all this time and all that I have been through?" demanded Seth Rollins.

"Yes." Said Cheshire Kane. "Did I not tell you this before?"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

Cheshire Kane paused. "huh… I thought I did. Oh well, no harm done! Come with me, I am certain the Queen cannot wait to meet you!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The Queen of Green

The castle was enormous no less. Seth even had to stop and stare at it. But then he realized something. "Wait a minute. We were hardly walking for five minutes. How did we get here so fast? Not to mention, if the castle was so big, how could I have missed it?" he demanded.

Cheshire Kane turned and smiled. "When you don't look for what you are trying to find, it tends to find you. Not to mention, you are too blinded by anger to notice anything around you. Not my fault that you got lost."

"I didn't say it was… But now that you mention it…"

"Enough of this bickering, we must inform the queen of what you saw."

Cheshire Kane led Seth through the castle grounds, a massive green labyrinth and into the palace. Despite how long it took, true to his word, Cheshire Kane led Seth safely. He was quick to find the throne room and usher Seth into it. There were familiar and unfamiliar characters awaiting them. One that made him snicker were Jamie and Joey from J&J security. No less tweedledee and tweedledum.

"Cheshire Kane, who is this?" called the Queen. She was dressed in a large, lavishing neon green dress, her hair was large and green as well, as her lip. Stephanie never looked that large or in charge before.

Cheshire Kane bowed to her. "My queen, this outsider has appeared out of nowhere and seeks his way home. However, he claims to have witnessed a monster in the forest. No other has seen it, not even me."

"It's because you are the monster!" Seth roared.

The court began to whisper, Cheshire Kane however didn't drop his smile or proud Demeter. "You must understand your highness, he got into a fight with a caterpillar and he didn't take it well."

Seth paused. "How did you know about that?"

"The snake told me after you kicked him abruptly. He was going to go back and strangle you."

Seth blew off the comment. "look, I don't know what messed up world you are all living in, but I want to go back to mine. NOW."

The queen appeared rather annoyed. "For a guest of this court, you are being remarkably rude. As well, it was fortold of a champion coming to Wonderland to face a beast of sorts. We have come to believe that it is you, for I sent the best of my court to seek you. Cheshire Kane has not disappointed me."

Seth froze as he turned to the massive, grinning cat man. "Wait, you sent him to look for me? Do you realize that he left me wondering Wonderland on my own? I got confronted by a Mad Hatter and Mad Hare!"

"March Hare." Cheshire Kane said. "If he were a Mad Hare he would have said so and you would be in a body cast."

"Whatever!" Seth growled. "Then there was the Jacked Hare, he threw a table at me and struck me with a chair!"

"He's a little new same with the Mad scientist guy he is living with. We're a little worried about them." Said Cheshire Kane.

"What about the caterpillar huh? It tricked me and then tried to crush my body!"

The court snickered aloud. Cheshire Kane smiled. "One who listen to a caterpillar and far more out of his mind than I."

"Cheshire Kane has proven to be a great asset to the court. I know all in Wonderland because of him. Do you not trust my advisor?" the queen asked.

Seth stomped his foot hard. "HE'S THE MONSTER I AM TALKING ABOUT!" he yelled. "I saw it with my own eyes, same color as him, same teeth. It is him, I know it is!"

"Or do you speak of the Jabberwockane?" said Cheshire Kane.

The court fell still and silent.

"No on has mentioned that beasts name since the old time. Such a creature cannot exsit, not now" said the Queen.

"I keep telling you, that guy is the monster!" said Seth Rollins. "I'll prove it too!"

The court muttered and whispered once more. The Green Queen stared down at Cheshire Kane. "I doubt you are that mad to become a monster of legend." She said. "Our guest appears convinced that you are."

Cheshire Kane only shrugged his shoulders. "if he insists on a duel, I will duel him to appease the court and our guest. It is a shame really, after all I have done for him. For you in fact your highness and still my loyalty is tested."

"It is nothing personal Cheshire," The queen then turned to the court. "Prepare the battle field, we shall see if this champion speaks the truth…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Before the battle.

Seth was smiling from ear to ear. He understood now why Kane did so. Everything was going his way. Until now! He will be able to prove once and for all to everyone in this mind absent place that he is right. Cheshire Kane is the Jabberwockane! The duel will be the perfect time and place for it all.

He spent his time wondering the halls and looking at the armor and swords that decorated them. He paused when he heard the sound of high heel shoes echo. The Queen has followed him and she appeared worried. "Champion, may I speak with you?"

"But of course your highness!" Seth replied in his upbeat tone. "What can this champion do for you?"

She took a deep breath and then spoke. "I wish for you to no longer pursue this duel."

Seth was taken back. "Wait, what? You just announced to your whole court that I will challenge Cheshire Kane to a duel, to prove if he is or isn't the beast I speak of. Rest assured, he is."

"That's the thing though. The Jabberwockane has not done any harm to wonderland. It did once before until it decided to no larger harm my people. I fear that if you challenge him and bring out this beast. There is no going back. Cheshire Kane has been most loyal to the people of Wonderland, if he is the Jabberwockane, why unleash him upon it?"

Seth began pacing until his paused and put his hands on his hips. "You don't want me to be proven right!" he said defiantly. "What if I destroy him? You will no longer have this beast to worry about."

The queen laughed. "Destroy him in a duel? You are most mad sir!"

Seth then stared at the suit of armor next to him. "Let me wear this into the duel."

The Queen stared at him very strangely. "You wish to wear that, in a duel? That doesn't seem practical."

"It's a duel, I need armor and a weapon, this is perfect. Let me wear this against Cheshire Kane, and I will prove he is the monster I have seen."

The Queen only nodded. "Very well, if you insist upon it. I don't see how that will help you, I have never seen on wear armor in a duel before." And walked off.

Seth was smiling from ear to ear, he took hold of the armor and dragged it to the closest room he could find to put it on.

Cheshire Kane won't know what hit him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- the duel

As the court began to gather behind the castle, the battlefield was prepped and ready for combat. The first to appear was Cheshire Kane, he bowed to the Queen and vowed to have an dignified battle worthy of the court's attention.

Then the sound of heavy armor filled the air. Every head turned and eyes stared upon Seth Rollins who slowly made his way to the field. The armor wasn't light by any means, nor could he see a single thing through the helmet. Still, he refused to part with his armor for it would make the world of difference in battle.

Cheshire Kane stared at him the longest and in the most confusing way, his head began to tilt to the left and nearly turned a full three sixty. "And you insist I am the one who is mad?" he said. "What man wears that kind of armor to a Wonderland duel?"

Seth flipped the helmet up, smiling. "Wait until we start the battle, and you will see… wait, what's in your hand?"

Cheshire Kane help up a small mallet, he smiled and brought it a little closer to Seth's face. "My weapon, as well as yours. Are you not prepared?"

"That's a mallet!"

"A croquet mallet. Granted, before we used long necked flamingos, it made the game far more interesting. Until PETA put an end to that."

"Wait a minute, you think I am going to fight you with a croquet mallet?" Seth demanded, just as his helmet slammed shut.

"Mr. Rollins, all battles in the court of the Queen are fight through croquet." Said the Green Queen. "It is civilized and cuts down on the bloodshed."

Seth threw his helmet off. "I did not come here to play a stupid game! I came here to fight!"

Cheshire Kane turned to the Queen, who gave but a nod of her head. "Very well, if you insist." Cheshire Kane stuck fast, using his mallet he knocked Seth off his feet. When he hit the ground, Cheshire Kane gave him a stiff shot to his feet, knocking Seth out of the armor and his head hitting the croquet pegs. The court applauded to the move. Cheshire Kane smiled as he took a bow. "He insisted on a fight, I gave him one. Now can we please move on…"

Seth however didn't take his defeat well. He rose again and took hold of the chest plate. He snuck up from behind and struck Cheshire Kane at the back of the head. He went limp before falling to his knees and laid face down.

Seth began laughing, he smiled and bragged to the court. "Look, I got him! You see, I got him good! I won this duel!"

"You struck him from behind, that is not sportsman like!" said the Green Queen.

Seth Rollins stepped over the unconscious Cheshire before he approached the Queen. "You don't get it, if he is your idea of a champion, it is greatly flawed! I bested him!" The more Seth began to speak, the more he realized the smoke that began to grow and gather around his feet. The court was soon covered in a thick fog, none could see. "Wait, what's going on… what's happening?"

The ground shook, where Cheshire Kane laid, all that remained was a shredded fur coat. Then, the monstrous leg appeared.

It broke through the mist and roared aloud defiantly. The Jabberwackane!

The Queen trembled. "Look at what you have done!"

"ME!" protested Seth.

"If you had not challenged him, we would not have a monster in our midst. You singlehanded destroyed our world!"

The court ran in terror of the beast, but it didn't set it sights on those who fled, it's attention was on Seth Rollins.

Seth trembled as he couldn't bring himself to move, he found the croquet mallet and held it up. "Uh, perhaps a game will calm your nerves?"

The Jabberwackane lured back, before it lunged forward, mouth open.

It was ready to devour Seth Rollins!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Was it a dream?

"Seth? Seth, can you hear me?"

The world was a blur, but slowly his eyes came to focus. Seth saw nothing more than a mouth hovering over him, when his vision cleared, he jumped at the sight of Kane standing over top of him. So much so, he nearly fell off the trainer's table!

"Whoa, easy there Seth. You had a hell of a match. I got motion sickness just watching Cesaro spin you around like that!"

"Looking about the room, Seth didn't see anyone else. He was alone with Corporate Kane…

Kane's smile didn't vanish as he continued to go on about the match, and hobble around on his crutches. "I got to tell you Seth, you looked like you were out to launch there! I mean, how could you handle all of that spinning around the ring like that?"

"Where's Stephanie and Hunter?" Seth asked.

"Oh they went to get you some water, I told them I would look after you. After all, Hunter can vouch for me that I didn't go anywhere near the ring. I was in the bathroom battling motion sickness."

There was that look in Kane's eye that made Seth Rollins himself feel ill. The more he stared at Kane the more he saw that glimmer in his eyes vanish, so did his smile. "I think we have come to an understanding, haven't we?" Kane said in his low, sinister tone.

"Un… understanding?" Seth stuttered.

"Yes Seth, after all. We wouldn't want anyone to know about that little adventure you took, now would we?"

"You know? How do you know!"

Kane's wicked smile returned, but his Demeter changed the moment he heard the door open and Stephanie returned with Hunter at her side. "Wow, I see now why he is the champion, he recovered quickly from that episode!" said Kane.

"Thank you for looking after him Kane. How about you run the rest of Raw tonight. We'll handle it from here." Said Triple H.

Kane nodded. "Of course, feel better soon Seth!" and hobbled out of the room.

The forced smiles on the faces of the authority vanished, they turned to Seth and asked if he was alright. "I don't know how he did it…"

"Did what? I don't remember what happened." Said Seth.

Hunter and Stephanie exchanged a strange look between each other. "Maybe it is best we don't talk about it. Kane isn't what he always appears to be, as well. He is the Undertaker's brother, I wouldn't want to know what he is fully capable of." Said Stephanie.

Seth slinked back down in the trainer's bed, trying to comprehend what he saw or experienced.

Was it all just a dream?

Or did what happen to him really happen, and it was a warning for what is yet to come?

THE END


End file.
